


Priority

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, Lindsay and Ryan the murderfriends, Prompt Fic, kinds funny ending, rwby references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: I'll watch your back if you watch mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a team name for GTA Lindsay and Ryan I swear I'm not crazy,does anyone know it????If there's none its MurderFriends.Boom.Such originality.
> 
> Also the RWBY references came from me fangirling on the wikipedia characters/VA page.I'm all caught up but i never realized things like how Adam Ellis was Cardin and Anna Hullum is Raven.(then again I never knew their voices XD)
> 
> {Prompt: "Write something that begins with a character being pulled from a car"}

Lindsay was many things-the second in command of the Fake AH Crew,Ruby Rose of the legendary Team RWBY,wife of Michael “Mogar” Jones...-

 

She was a lady,but also a criminal.She wasn't above getting dirty,torturing,shoot-outs.

 

But she had standards,goddamn it.

 

The woman struggled as hands grabbed her and pulled her from the car.She had a bag over her head,and her wrists were tied in front with zipties.

 

“Hey,let go!”she said as she was forced into a chair and the bag was torn off.She blinked a moment before her focus cleared.

 

“Hello,miss Rose” okay so definitely some old enemy.She hadn't gone by that name since her days as a member of RWBY,a subsection of the Beacon Syndicate that had ran Liberty City, “Long time no see”

 

Lindsay says nothing as she twists her wrists for her ring,a custom tracker from her lovely friend Ryan,who had one for everyone in the crew.She lets her fingers slid over the button,and revels in the tiny sound it makes.She had priority,for they went back to Liberty City,

 

“Am I supposed to know you?”her tiny light on her ring goes red in her vision and she focuses on the person talking.

 

“We’re the White Fang,how could you forget us?”the person says and Lindsay’s mind shoots off,ignoring this irrelevance “You were at our backs all the time!”

 

Oh,right.She remembers them now. The White Fang were rivals to Beacon,always trying to slip them up.RWBY had been most prominent in combating them,but had stopped when Beacon had been comprised and the group had disbanded.She hadn't heard from them since.

 

“Oh,right.Is there a problem?”

 

“It's taken awhile to find you”the person moves closer and she sees the mask, “You should watch your back”

 

“I don't have to.I have many people there 24/7”

 

“They won't always come”the snickering made her sigh,but then perk up at the sound of gunfire.

 

“You must have shitty friends then”she said as the door slammed open and Ryan stood there,in full Vagabond gear but holding a gun she recognized from his time as “ _ Port _ ”, “Because there's one now”

 

“Vagabond?!”the person backs away as Ryan enters the room,straight to her.

 

“Sorry about that,Michael almost got the message”he said as he cut the zipties and helped her up, “You hurt?”

 

“Few bruises,nothing major”Lindsay smiled as she rubbed at her wrists.

 

“Good.Feel up to causing mayhem on the way out?”She grinned as she looked at the person,cowering slightly.

 

“Get me a gun and let's go hunting”

 

* * *

 

The Fakes were slightly confused when Lindsay and Ryan came back covered in blood and grinning.

 

“Um...have fun?”Jack asked as the two passed him.Blood was all over Lindsay's t-shirt and pants,as well as her face and arm,while Ryan’s mask and pants were covered in blood.

 

“Yep”Lindsay had a shit eating grin and Ryan had the air of someone who had been relieved of a great burden, “We're gonna go clean up” 

 

Jack nodded as Ryan and Lindsay went their separate ways and he moved to the living room,joining Jeremy in watching the news.

 

“ _ This just in _ ”the report suddenly took the screen, “ _ The gang known as the White Fang has been found slaughtered.Survivors say perpetrators are ‘Peter Port’ and ‘Ruby Rose’,former members of the former Beacon Syndicate _ ”

 

“Wasn't that...”Jeremy started  before he and Jack looked at each other,then back down the hall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna throw this out into the void but would anyone like a fic?? I'll take requests cause I need something to do cause I don't have school and want to do something besides work until the end of the month. XD
> 
> Just leave them in the comments or @ironfirewindscript over on tumblr if you want
> 
> Thanks guys and love you all <3


End file.
